Tales of Dissidia
by Crimson Reaper Ragna
Summary: Cosmos, the Goddess of Harmony and Chaos, God of Discord, have waged war since time began. Summoning new heroes and villains from realms unknown, the battle is about to turn full circle... in this ultimate fantasy. AU, contains various pairings and characters. Mild swearing and VERY mild nudity. You have been warned. X-over with Tales of- series games.
1. Chapter 1

Tales of Dissidia

First off, let me say how much fun I've been having on this site, writing stories and all. It's just been so much fun.

Also, just so I can make sense, the only DFF characters appearing in this fic will be Cosmos, Chaos, Warrior of Light and Garland. Everyone else is a Tales of- character.

Furthermore, I own no rights to either Dissidia: Final Fantasy and it's remake, nor do I own any rights to the Tales of- series. They are the sole property of Square Enix and Namco Bandai, respectively.

Also, some characters in this fic from the Tales of- games are from JP only releases, so I don't blame you if you've never heard of them.

So, here are the characters appearing!

_Warriors of Cosmos_

Warrior of Light (DFF/FF1)

Cress Albane (Tales of Phantasia)

Stahn Aileron (Tales of Destiny)

Reid Herschel (Tales of Eternia)

Kyle Dunamis (Tales of Destiny 2-JP)

Lloyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia)

Veigue Lungberg (Tales of Rebirth-JP)

Senel Coolidge (Tales of Legendia)

Luke fon Fabre (Tales of the Abyss)

Ruca Milda (Tales of Innocence-JP)

Yuri Lowell (Tales of Vesperia)

Emil Castangier (Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World)

Shing Meteoryte (Tales of Hearts-JP)

Asbel Lhant (Tales of Graces)

Milla Maxwell (Tales of Xillia)

_Warriors of Chaos_

Garland (DFF/FF1)

Dhaos (Phantasia/Opposing Cress)

Kronos (Destiny/Opposing Stahn)

Nereid (Eternia/Opposing Reid)

Barbatos Goetia (Destiny 2/Opposing Kyle)

Mithos Yggdrasill (Symphonia/Opposing Lloyd)

Yuris (Rebirth/Opposing Veigue)

Schwartz (Legendia/Opposing Senel)

Van Grants (Abyss/Opposing Luke)

Mathias (Innocence/Opposing Ruca)

Alexei Dinoia (Vesperia/Opposing Yuri)

Richter Abend (Symphonia DotNW/Opposing Emil)

Kreed Grafyte (Hearts/Opposing Shing)

Emeraude (Graces/Opposing Asbel)

Musee (Xillia/Opposing Milla)

One last thing before I get this show on the road; all of this will be in the 13th cycle (Light to All) so I'm sorry if you wanted to see the 12th cycle as well (Treachery of the Gods).

Finally, with all this outta the way… let's get on with this.

_Prologue: A Final Hope_

Cosmos, the Goddess of Harmony…

Chaos, God of Discord…

Two divine powers locked in endless struggle, each seeking to reign supreme. Long has the world played stage to their violent conflict… yet the war that has gone on since time immemorial is about to end in Chaos' favor…

_Order's Sanctuary_

The warrior lay face down in the pool of water that was Order's Sanctuary, with no signs of movement.

A sudden twitch of his finger alerted that he was still alive, and before long, he had woken up. Surveying his surroundings, he caught a glimpse of light on the horizon and within it was…

"Cosmos," he shouted. He ran towards her, and as he approached her throne, she was gripping her chest in pain. Slowly looking up, she sighed and coughed.

"I have… been defeated." She spoke the words slowly, almost fearing that she would cease to exist at any given moment.

A bright light filled the area, and Cosmos floated into the air, arms folded across her chest.

"Warriors of harmony, hear my voice, and listen to my plea… you must defeat Chaos, the god of discord, and stop this conflict…"

_Eldrant_

Luke, Asbel and Yuri stood in awe as Cosmos appeared in front of them, her eyes full of hope.

"You must find the crystals before it is too late… they can bring an end to this conflict once and for all…"

Yuri smiled. "So we find these crystals, and the war ends?"

Asbel shrugged, unsure of the situation. "I guess. What do you think, Luke?"

The red-head shook his head. "I don't know, but anything's worth trying."

Yuri picked up his sheathed sword and waved to them. "C'mon, what are ya guys waiting for? We've gotta move."

Nodding, Luke and Asbel departed, but not before the former thought about what Cosmos had just told them. Were these crystals really the key to stopping the conflict…?

_Zaude_

Kyle's arms were resting themselves on his neck while Reid leaned up against a pillar, both processing what Cosmos had just told them. Apparently, everyone else had been with them when Cosmos appeared and had headed their separate ways. Just as they were about to set out Kyle spoke up.

"I wonder what these crystals look like?"

Reid smiled and shrugged. "I dunno- you think they're edible?"

The young swordsman frowned and sighed. "Does everything come back to food with you, Reid?"

The hunter's smile grew wider as he tapped his stomach. "Eating healthy is the key to getting strong. It's also how I trained my sword skills," he said. "So I had to hunt." With that he began to leave.

As Kyle followed, he couldn't help but roll his eyes. "How much does that guy eat…?"

_Order's Sanctuary_

The warrior watched as Cosmos suddenly disappeared in a flash of light, having given her mission to her last remaining warriors.

The warrior of harmony knew his duty clearly- he had been given a task, and as one who would fight for the balance of the world, he would not give up until he had succeeded.

Prologue End

Sorry if it's so short, but the prologue in Dissidia is short too!

_NEXT CHAPTER_

_Luke is a swordsman with power enough to rival gods… or destroy all life._

_Traveling with Asbel and Yuri, he searches for his crystal… but also to settle a raging torrent within him and his former master, Van Grants…_

_Chapter 1: I Am Only Myself_


	2. Luke's Scenario: Part 1

Tales of Dissida

Author: Crimson Reaper Ragna

Co-Author and Beta Reader: Omegaxis1

Tales of- series copyright Namco Bandai Inc. Dissidia: Final Fantasy copyright SQUARENIX All Rights Reserved. This is merely a fan-made work that we do not own.

CCRagna: Alright, first off, I know that the first chapter was rushed, but I promise that from here on out the story will be good.

Omegaxis1: Yeah it was. And I had to convince you to add Emil in there. He's my favorite of them all, mind you.

With that said, please enjoy Luke's scenario and please leave your thoughts behind so that we may make this story flourish. And before anyone else chews me out about this, this is SHORT haired Luke.

_Luke's Scenario: I Am Only Myself_

Luke sheathed his sword as yet another manikin was defeated. "Looks like that's the last of them… you guys done over there?" he asked, motioning to his two friends, Asbel and Yuri, with the latter smiling in accomplishment.

"Yeah, they never stood a chance. Nice of 'em to pop up and help us spar though," Yuri replied. Yuri was a somewhat carefree spirit in situations like these, but he took his battles seriously and also kept the group together.

Asbel dusted off his white coat and put his saber back in its holding place. "You do know how to lighten situations Yuri… How do you stay so calm?" Asbel asked in interest. Yuri swung his sheath over his shoulder and stretched.

"If you panic, things only get worse, right?"

Luke chuckled and rubbed his crimson hair. "Yeah, you're right…" His smile slowly faded from his face as he looked at the ground and sighed. Yuri took notice and walked over to Luke. "Something wrong?"

Luke shook his head and stretched his arms. "No, nothing. Just thinking about stuff..." He looked towards the large gate of the Ginnungagap and sighed. "You guys remember anything from... before?"

Yuri folded his arms and shook his head. "Nope... it's like my entire memory has been wiped clean. What about it?"

Luke gave a sad smile and rubbed his short, crimson hair. "Nothing... forget it." Saying this, he began to leave the large room that barred the world from demons with Asbel following suit. Yuri groaned and shook his head. "Hope he isn't trying to take all of this on his own..." he thought as he began to follow his two friends.

After what seemed like miles of walking, and the manikin battles that continued from there, Luke decided to rest. "This looks like a good place to take a break," Luke exclaimed. "Let's stop and rest here." Yuri shrugged and sat down to help Luke make a fire in the large ruins of Lacour. Asbel sat on a nearby rock and began to polish his sword while Luke fell on his back and gazed at the sky above him, watching the clouds drift by.

_Great, _he thought. _Now I'm beginning to act like Reid..._

Yuri looked around the area the three were resting in, keeping an eye out for any Chaos soldiers. They were ready for a fight, but they only had so much strength. Why did the Warriors of Chaos have an army of manikins and they only had the actual warriors? Seriously, it was totally an unfair advantage. Well, that was to be expected since the bad guys never play fair.

His eye darted to the large tree that loomed over them and his hands moved to his sheath. Luke sat up and reached for his blade. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Yuri smiled and began to stand up. "Seems we have a guest or two here," Yuri replied. Asbel stopped his polishing his sword and assumed a combat stance.

"Come out here, and stop hiding from us!" Asbel demanded. As if on cue, clapping began to echo throughout the ruins as a green haired woman came out from behind one of the fallen pillars.

"Bravo, Asbel, bravo. Did you suspect it was me?" she asked in a mocking tone. Asbel's eyes narrowed and he felt intense hatred course through his body. "Emeraude..." Upon speaking her name, Asbel's left eye, colored purple instead of green, began to shine. Emeraude chuckled and twirled her hand. "Oh, Lambda. I forgot you were here. Have you found a new puppet?" she asked.

Luke drew his sword and stomped his foot in anger. For some reason, hearing the word 'puppet' was a really sore subject on him.

"Don't call other people puppets! We're living, breathing people with feelings and memories!" the red head shouted. Asbel nodded and drew his blade. "Lambda isn't a tool, Emeraude! He's my friend, and we trust each other!" Asbel added.

A sinister laugh echoed from behind them as Yuri spun around. Out from behind them walked a giant, behemoth of a man. His skin was dark, and his hair was blue. He carried a gigantic axe that was swung over his shoulder, and he was looking at the group as if they were nothing more than insects to be swatted aside. "That's where you're wrong, boy. There only exist the strong and the weak. And in order to succeed, the strong must use the weak to achieve their goals!" the behemoth stated.

Yuri chuckled and unsheathed his sword, swinging it over his shoulder once it was out. "You remind me of someone else... uh, Barbatos, right? Always looking down on others. You think we're afraid cause you've surrounded us or something?" Yuri asked, feeling confident that they could still win. Emeraude laughed and conjured two dark orbs in her hands. "Yes... of course!" She hurled the two black spheres towards the group while Barbatos charged in to cleave them.

"Demon Fist!" "Azure Edge!"

Luke and Yuri sent the two spheres back to Emeraude who destroyed them with green lightning, but Barbatos was still charging with his axe raised, ready to strike.

"Frost Breaker!"

Asbel swung his sword, coated in ice and deflected the axe, knocking the attacker away. He glared with hatred at Asbel and raised his weapon. "So, you dare stand against me!?" The young lord sheathed his sword and held the handle ready for battle. "You're not gonna hurt my friends!" The two charged at each other, and began to fight while Luke and Yuri turned their attention to Emeraude. However, Luke was worried about Asbel fighting that huge behemoth.

"Yuri, think Asbel might need a hand with that big lug. I'll take care of this one," Luke assured. Yuri looked back and nodded. "Fine, but you be careful too," he said, before speeding back to help out Asbel.

Luke now faced Emeraude, and pointed his sword at her, as Emeraude glared at him with hatred. "You... don't stand in my way!"

_Luke fon Fabre VS Emeraude_

_Area: Lacour Ruins (Tales of Destiny 2)_

_It is a large tower ruin with water running through the aqueducts that circulate within. At the top lies a large tree with an indent large enough to fit large circular objects and the ruins flow with large amounts of mana._

_Commencing Battle!_

Luke charges towards Emeraude and attempts to slash at her, but the latter ends up vanishing into thin air and reappearing behind him overhead and fired several shadow orbs at him. Luke dodge rolls over some to avoid getting hit and runs to avoid the rest. As several more crash onto the ground, some of the orbs began catching up to him, until Luke turns around and coats his sword in fire and swings it in a horizontal slash. "Devil's Inferno!" he cried out, before bringing it down, destroying the orbs.

"Dance, little boy. Let me watch you struggle in vain against a superior being," she gloated as she begins to fly and fires four shadow bolts at the red haired swordsman.

Luke wondered if this lady liked hearing herself talk or something. "Lady, anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?" he asked, as he deflected the shadow blots. This was getting nowhere. He was wasting time and strength against her while she was busy gloating and firing attacks from a distance. As she fires her attacks, Luke gets on a pillar and has her strike it down with her attack, and then jumps as hard as he could and was now at Emeraude.

Emeraude was shocked at how he managed to get to her and attempted to shield herself as Luke slashed at her, sending her crashing to the ground. As she got up, she was glaring angrily at him as she fired shadow orbs where she last saw Luke, but Luke was already down in front of her again, using the time that she was on the ground to get in close again. "Burning Havoc!" Luke cried out, absorbing the fonons that was in the air from his previous Devil's Inferno, as he jumped and let down a kick that released a huge amount of flames that engulfed Emeraude and damaging her even further.

Flying away again, she started to attack more aggressively, firing more advanced versions of her previous attacks, being far more powerful than before. Luke knew that things were gonna get tough and tried to avoid all the attacks, as he jumped away and landed on the ground, the ground collapsed and he fell, and hung onto the edge, but Emeraude took advantage of that by surrounding him with several shadow orbs.

"Now die," she says as she causes them all to strike at Luke, as an explosion occurs. Luke screams out in pain as all the attacks manage to deal damage to him, before being engulfed int eh smoke from all the explosions. He ended up falling through the smoke and landing on a pool of water that was flowing out and down the tower like a waterfall.

"I commend you for being able to live after that attack, but it ends now," she says, stepping onto the water, her foot touching the surface, but it was then that Luke smirked.

"Can't believe you fell for that…" he muttered, making her wonder what he meant, as suddenly Luke formed a circle around him and stabbed the ground. "Guardian Frost!"

All of a suddenly, the water begins to freeze into ice and spreads to Emeraude's feet, encasing her legs in ice. "What the-!? What trickery is this?" she snarls.

"When you knocked me into the water, I managed to absorb the fonons in the water that responds to my own fonons. With that, I merely used my Guardian Field technique with its powers, and made it into the Guardian Frost, freezing anything that was near me into ice, and you happened to step into my trap," Luke explained, smirking, as he raised his blade. "Now you're finished!"

However, as soon as he got near her, he was suddenly within her aura that was being released and shouted in pain. Emeraude smirked at that. "Fool. Did you think that I had no protection against an opponent that uses melee fighting like you? Whenever I don't attack, I release an aura around myself that damages anyone that gets near me. So sorry that you didn't get the memo," she mocked.

"Damn… you… bitch!" Luke growled as he begins to suddenly release a huge wave of light, which breaks through Emeraude's aura. "Take this… Radiant Howl! NOW YOU... DIE" Luke conjures a hyperresonance at her and detonates it, as Emeraude screams in pain and gets blown off through the tower.

_Luke fon Fabre wins!... just barely._

Luke panted as he fell on his knees, before Emeraude appeared, holding herself up and coughed. "Well... I see that Cosmos has some decent warriors... do not think that you won..." she said, before vanishing in a haze of shadows, as Luke watched. He looked around and then saw that Barbatos was doing the same.

Getting up, Luke ran over to Asbel and Yuri, stopping upon reaching him. "You guys okay?" he asked, worriedly. Asbel nodded and panted heavily. "He was... pretty tough. Hey, where are we gonna go next Luke?" Asbel asked in response. Yuri looked a bit beaten up as well, letting out a sigh of relief.

Yuri chuckled and folded his arms. "Well, how about-" He stopped as his eyes fell beyond his two friends who stared at him in confusion.

"Something wrong, Yuri," Luke asked. Asbel looked in the direction Yuri was gazing and took a step back. "Guys... we gotta run! Now!" he exclaimed, as the two redheads turn around and realized what was happening- a massive horde of manikins was charging towards their position. Luke took a step back and turned to run.

"Move, guys! We'll meet up at the gateway north of here!" His two friends acknowledged his order and they ran in separate directions, hoping to outrun the mass horde of manikins.

_Derris Kharlan Gateway_

Luke stopped to catch his breath and survey his surroundings. The manikins were no longer chasing him, but he could still sense the shadow fonons in the area. Most likely emitting from nearby threats. He held his sword arm on his sheathed hilt, ready to draw it immediately if the need arose. Walking slowly through the giant castle, he heard a voice and clutched his head in pain.

_"Where are you...? Return to me..."_

Luke's entire body began to glow as he looked at his hands and closed his eyes.

_"Lorelei... I don't know how I know your name, but I can't come back to you yet. I'm sorry."_

The ringing in his ears stopped and the redhead rubbed his neck to relieve his stress.

A second later, his grip on the sword tightened and he drew it to block a dangerously close slice to his neck. If he hadn't blocked in that single second, he would've died.

Luke gasped as he recognized who his attacker was.

"That parry was pathetic, replica." Luke grinded his teeth together and pushed his sword away, sending Van with it.

"Van...! Don't get in my way! I'm going back to my friends!"

Anger swirled within the depths of Luke's soul. The man before him was one of the major causes of his sadness, his jealousy of many people. Every time the two met, Van always chastised Luke, and every time Luke felt like all his weaknesses were hit.

But he couldn't admit it. He didn't want to appear weak in front of his friends... let alone his enemies. Luke's fingers dug into his palmed hand as he tightened the grip on his sword.

Van laughed and stuck his sword into the ground. "Friends? You have none, replica Luke. The very reason you surround yourself with other human beings at all is so you do not have to be alone and weak. You travel with those two because you cannot protect yourself."

"Shut up!" Luke ran towards Van, intent on killing him but Van simply tripped the isofone of Lorelei with his leg. Luke tumbled headfirst, and ran into a pillar.

"See? You're weak without others. Without them to support you..." Van grabbed his blade and raised it above Luke. "You are less than nothing!" Luke rolled out of the way, watching as Van's sword cracked solid ground. The red-head stood up and gripped the hilt of his blade as Van simply scoffed.

"Don't back off now, Van...!"

Van simply laughed as the red haired swordsman gripped his shoulder. "You are not even worth my time. If you truly wish to become powerful... find me and defeat me." Turning, Luke's former sword teacher left in a haze of shadow. Luke looked at the ground and sighed.

Was Van right? Luke knew that he depended on his friends, but that didn't make him weak. While he was with Yuri and Asbel, he felt safer... stronger. But... was he dependent on their power?

"Guys... am I really that dependent on you...? Am I really... weak?"

_End of Luke's Scenario: Part 1_

_Authors Note: This is a revised version of Chapter 1. Please tell me what you thought and remember to R&R. Reviews are food for reviewers!_

_One more thing; huge apology for the delay._

_Omega: Omegaxis1: Yeah, I had to remind you that this chapter was incomplete._

_CRRagna: Adios, for now! Be on the lookout for the next chapter of Persona 3: Second Chances as well!_


End file.
